


Dawn

by Multiversal_Misfit



Series: Hellfire [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Hinted Leon/Japan, Human/Nation relationship, I know it sounds weird but if I ever actually finish the main story it will make sense, Implied Relationship, In my head they are together, Kiku still has nightmares of Raccoon City, Kinda, Leon is his rock, M/M, i guess?, post tramatic stress, relationship up to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversal_Misfit/pseuds/Multiversal_Misfit
Summary: It's been 21 years since Japan escaped Raccoon City with his small band of survivors. The anniversary of his escape always leaves the worst scars. Luckily for him, he never has to spend this alone.Post Welcome to Hell. Implied/Hinted Leon/Kiku





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> It's the anniversary of Resident Evil 2's time. To celebrate, I wrote a thing taking place in my fantastical and never finished Resident Evil/Hetalia AU. 
> 
> It's actually inspiring me to pick it back up after I revise some things in the old chapter. 
> 
> Implied Leon/Kiku (Nation/Human relationship). As weird as it is, once I actually write this series it may make sense.

_**September 30, 2017** _

_**Dawn** _

_**New York City** _

* * *

Insomnia was not something that Kiku Honda was unfamiliar with. Just because nations were often above humanity in the ways of which they worked, it did not mean they ran immune to the ailments that plagued humans. Insomnia had taken its hold across the centuries, but now more than ever had it plagued the Japanese, especially when it came to this month.

He had been lucky over the night, drifting off occasionally for a few peaceful minutes before his body jerked him out of it. There was no time to sleep. Only run. Run away and stay alert, watch out for the hands that reached from the darkness, the groans that loomed ever closer. The thudding footsteps of the monstrosity--

He wasn't there anymore. No, Kiku laid awake now, safe and warm under the white sheets of the hotel bed, watching the pale pink of dawn creep across the sky and counting the ticks of the clock on the wall. He was safe. They were safe.

When he could, he avoided coming to America. The States held too many terrible memories, the worst of them from a town called Raccoon City. The outbreak that had spread in the town that September 21 years ago almost claimed his life. He volunteered himself to infiltrate the town, collect the truth for Alfred. It changed his life. It was Raccoon that made sleep unbearable in the nights of September. He remembered everything. Peterson, Harris, Roberts, Wright... He remembered the nights in the streets, the police station. The survivors....

He can never stay still on these sorts of nights. Kiku was at the window before he realized it. It's always the survivors that manage to pull him out of this thoughts. The youngest of their group Sherry Birkin. All grown up and a special agent herself. Claire Redfield, the strong willed female who protected Sherry, now an agent of TerraSave.

Leon S. Kennedy. The lone Raccoon Police Department officer he knew alive. Leon had been the first one for Kiku to meet, the one for him to join in the escape, to bond with.

"Kiku?"

The one to shuffle out of the bathroom and call the nation's name softly, still ever alert and prepared just like he was trained to be. Seeing his morning state always tugged at Kiku, a small smile to twitch his lips as the agent fights the sleep and hangover in command. He came to America only to see him, only for the week this was.

"You're awake. I thought you'd be out at least a few more hours."

"The headache decided otherwise." Leon's groan comes from the force his head hits the pillow, his arm draping across his eyes. "Besides," he mumbled, peeking from the crook of his elbow to glance at the Japanese. "I heard you get up. Couldn't sleep again?"

"Alcohol doesn't help as much as it does you."

The relationship between the survivors was a strange one. It had become almost impossible for the two to live their life separate, and Kiku made his personal trips to see the other as often as the busy work schedules allowed. The last time he could recall the two spending more than a few days together, it had been the Incidents in Tall Oaks and China. The only reason Kiku had been involved in either was the hope of hearing the truth of Raccoon come out, and to help protect the city of his former caretaker's home. This trip was a rarity, almost a week in length.

Kiku could never say no to Leon. The human had become far too important to the nation, in ways he couldn't properly express in words but that Leon understood. He trusted Leon, and that was why the agent knew exactly who Japan was, why his partner in survival always looked the same while he changed.

Leon was no longer the fresh faced Rookie Kiku cared for. He was an older, hardened agent that Japan adored with the horrors of life etched on his face. A look Kiku only ever wished on nations who had to endure so much. The window no longer captured him, instead with the caution that he had learned, he approached the bed and let himself lay beside the American.

There were no real words for what their relationship had become. Only that it was one that Japan would cherish long after these days. It was one that almost made him think about being human. One that he didn't mind the contact of their hands that entertained between them in the silence. There was no one he'd rather spend this grim anniversary with.

When the sun was further in the sky he'd have to leave. There was meeting today, a discussion on the attack that was in New York not so long ago, another that Leon helped to thwart. It was why he had so much time with Leon.

For now, his fingers squeezed the other's, memorizing the rough hands he already knew under his as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's okay Kiku. We're safe now. Raccoon City is over. But we're still here."

They were still here.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep well, Residents of Raccoon City.


End file.
